


被關閉的兩個人

by bdfy



Series: 3400398 f/ht 罪侯與RI [4]
Category: mdz/bdfj
Genre: 3400398 f/ht, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:54:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22238737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bdfy/pseuds/bdfy
Summary: 索性，已經，請永遠爆炸。真名敗露，角色崩潰有。大概沒有劇透要素。內容正如標題所推測的那樣。鳴鳳莊伊貝，做了啊……(遠視) 附帶了也說得太多了，是供給過多嗎？到底要燒掉多少村子才好呢，公式…(´Д⊂ヽ本來，是打算把夏天要出場的預定再錄進去而寫的，但是一直到五節為止，已經，這個，想扔掉，變成了提高的運動。已經，生命是零喲…這個故事感覺教授太聰明了，反而會做出一些愚蠢的事情，好像會扔石頭呢……(;´∀｀)59/62/1674
Relationships: UkCaa
Series: 3400398 f/ht 罪侯與RI [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1454344





	被關閉的兩個人

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [閉じ込められた二人](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/550150) by 3400398. 

> 11154581  
R18  
2019年5月17日 00:35

カシャン (Kashan)

房間被鎖的聲音響起，二人相視了。

「現在的聲音......」

「啊。 我同意你」

朝著聲音傳來的方向看的話，應該有的門已經沒有了。 從年老的男人的臉上感到了血色。

「根據情況，能和福爾摩斯兩個人獨處關門，真是對不起。 」

另一個年輕人環視室內，開始在牆邊尋找能不能設法出去的男人。 房間裡接近現代所說的情人旅館的一室。 可以推測，大床邊床的架子上有這樣的用途吧。 甚至還有從這邊看到的貼著玻璃的淋浴室。

突然，放在床上的紙進入了視野，青年拿起了它。

「從這個房間出去的方法。 每天完成一件指定的事情」

所謂發出什麼指示，是被看的事。

再一次觀察周圍，發現隱藏的觀景窗之類的東西被訓練了。 還有，像有窗戶一樣地被描繪的牆面有監視器。 總之，通過這個監視器，被指示吧。

尖叫的咂嘴。 完成了牆壁觀察的男人回到了年輕人的身邊。 看到寫著關於這個房間的紙條，皺起了眉頭。

「我好像是隨心所欲地動了，噁心至極。 」

「莫利亞蒂，你明白嗎？ 」

對明顯洩露不滿的對方，冷靜地詢問。 用手將紙揉成一團，扔到放置的垃圾箱裡，將目光轉向監視器。

「啊。 只好做了」

理解現狀的兩個男人等待指示。

事情的開始，是為了收集素材與主人一起轉移的事。 成員是棉花和主人，莫里亞蒂和福爾摩斯。

為了收集素材的戰鬥結束，打算返回卡地亞的時候。 老闆和棉花糖兩人走散了，注意到的時候就在這個房間裡。

是的，兩人被當作人質，福爾摩斯和莫利蒂沒有拒絕權。

電源進入黑色顯示器。 是限時式的裝置。

表示的是文章。 兩個選項。

「執行某一方。 接吻五次。 其中一人折五根手指」

「什麼！ 」

「嗯......」

發出驚訝的聲音的是莫利亞蒂。 福爾摩斯思考，張開嘴巴。

「啊，肉體上的痛苦和精神上的痛苦都可以選擇嗎？ 」

「惡趣味」

抓住不喜歡就惡吐的莫利亞蒂的下巴，福爾摩斯朝著自己的方向。

「我討厭疼，但是也討厭疼你。 趕快解決吧」

單方面來說的話，比起莫利亞蒂說反駁，更早的是嘴唇重疊。 只是碰觸的吻。

「嗯......」

強加，離開的嘴唇。 在反射性地閉上了眼睛的moriaty，做只觸摸5次的指示的接吻，放開了手。 像逃跑一樣，莫利亞蒂離開了福爾摩斯。 染得通紅的臉。

「呵，福爾摩斯，你在想什麼呢！ 」

用手背擦嘴唇，顯然是驚慌失措的樣子。

「啊。 但是，這樣的話指示就完成了」

監視器上顯示的指示消失，恢復到漆黑的畫面。

「我的初吻......」

看著抱著枕頭，靜靜地坐著的莫利亞蒂，福爾摩斯注意到了一件事。

（如果精神上的痛苦只限于性方面的話...... ）

像是想起碰觸的嘴唇的觸感一樣地碰觸自己的嘴唇。 雖然很結實，但很柔軟，很溫暖。

（是互相殘殺的結局，還是相愛的結局？ 如果到達哪裡，被解放吧。 那麼，我想愛他）

對於福爾摩斯來說，莫利亞蒂是不會失去的存在。 他已經不在的世界有多無聊。 我們又見面了。 沒有必要被故事束縛，殺了他。 這是個好機會。

向著牆邊變小的他走去，拍膝蓋。 搶走了掩著臉抱著的枕頭。

"Professor"

「哇！ 」

被拿起，隱藏的臉被福爾摩斯曝曬。 保持紅臉。

「不要看」

突然轉過臉去，但連變紅的耳朵都遮不住。

「我喜歡你。 所以，不要錯過這個機會」

清楚地告訴他，把臉靠近耳朵。 低聲細語震動著他的鼓膜。

「讓我迷戀。 把你當作我的戀人」

「...... ッ！ 」

跳躍的肩膀。 無處可去的手握著拳頭。 咬緊嘴唇，顫抖的肉體。

我只是說，背對莫利亞蒂，坐在床上。

把目光轉向離開的福爾摩斯。 把躺在地上的枕頭拉到身邊，緊緊地抱住。

「...... 因為迷戀，所以很為難」

微微吐出的聲音並沒有傳到福爾摩斯。

「就是這樣。 一天一個暖和。 能給我下個指令嗎？ 」

福爾摩斯一邊雙手合十，做著思考的動作，一邊說。

「咦！ 」

雖然福爾摩斯的發言發出了厭惡的聲音，但為了早點出來也是沒辦法的。 把枕頭放在床上，朝顯示器走去。 看了顯示的文章，莫里亞蒂臉色變差了。

「嘿！ 」

由於那個反應大致的預料附有了,不過，福爾摩斯也確認。

「互相喝對方的精液」

看來，指令是固定在精神上的痛苦和性方面的。

「嘴唇之後要接觸陰莖嗎？ 」

「偵探大人就算是同性朋友也不會感到不愉快嗎？ 」

對表情也不變很淡泊地能說出口的青年，看起來討厭的臉看對方的mority。

「如果是除你之外的陌生男人，也會覺得不愉快。 如果是你的話就能原諒」

點燃管子，呼地吐出白煙。 把管子放到桌子上，脫掉外套。

「喂，喂。 你真的想幹嗎？ 」

明白如果不遵從指示，不能出,不過，到底有抵抗。

「啊。 至少，在打扮得漂亮一點上比較好吧？ 」

「...... ッ！ 」

突然搖晃的肩膀，也許是意識到吧，臉紅了。

「你也來吧。 那樣會更快」

一起洗澡，當場做比較好。 拉著莫里亞蒂的手，向著鑲著玻璃的淋浴室的方向拉去。

「等一下，福爾摩斯。 還沒有覺悟......」

必須把福爾摩斯的性器含在嘴裡。 口交等，到現在為止沒有做過的基礎上，把對方逼到絕頂，喝被出了的液體，被說。

（無論怎麼，那個，不討厭，就是這樣的...... ）

不行。 不可能會。 但是，不做就不能出來。 不能和老闆匯合。

浴室旁邊的更衣室。 兼作洗手間的空間不愧是玻璃。 一鬆開莫利亞蒂的手，他就慌慌張張地背向快速脫下衣服的福爾摩斯。

（長得帥，聲音也很好。 能看到脫衣舞嗎）

細高挑兒。 很緊張。 與此相比，莫里亞蒂的體型絕對不能說是好的。 也許是因為揮舞著沉重的棺材，雖然胸部附近多少有些筋力，但原來只有辦公室工作。 腹部有關中年肥胖在意的年齡。 不值得一看。

背對著身子，解開領帶，解開襯衫的扣子。 不年輕，在同性面前為什麼會發生性行為？

慢慢地困惑能看見的moriatty的運動。 看著不看福爾摩斯脫衣服的背影，無法抑制住臉上的笑容。 因為終於可以觸摸到了。

進入浴室後伸出手。 拉著福爾摩斯的手，莫利亞蒂也進入其中。 互相露出裸體的狀態。 困擾于眼部乾燥，移開臉部，推動莫利亞蒂的肩膀，靠在牆壁上。

「詹姆斯」

擰淋浴的廚師，拿出熱水。 調整溫度後，下半身用淋浴的熱水沖洗。

「夏洛克，真的要做嗎......？ 」

用淋浴噴嘴，向瓷磚上跪著的福爾摩斯打招呼。 雖然混雜在狹窄的空間裡迴響的水聲中，但心聲很吵鬧。

「啊。 但是，我不會強求你。 指定喝對方的精液。 讓對方射精是沒有必要用嘴巴或手的。 把吐到容器裡的一句話吞下去就行了」

邊說邊幫著枯萎的東西。

「那麼，你也不做也可以吧......」

「不，我只是想做就做。 」

「変態っ！ 」

正如福爾摩斯所說，沒有必要口交。 因此，雖然提高了聲音，但是把臉靠近胯股之間。 舌頭在軟綿綿的陰莖上匍匐著。

「嘿！ 」

被舐的感覺悲鳴的聲音出來。 仔細地舔著竿子，用舌頭剝皮，舔著薄桃子的龜頭，大口地含在嘴裡。

「嗯，嗯...... 啊」

敏感的部分被滑溜的舌頭摩擦，被吸附，被溫暖的粘膜包裹，為了抑制從口中發出的聲音，用手捂住嘴。 舔舐的聲音，水聲在淋浴的聲音中消失，雖然聽不見，但下半身像要融化一樣的快樂如果背上沒有牆壁，就快要崩塌了。

「呼、く...... 嗯，嗯」

用那個漂亮的臉，翡翠的瞳孔象窺探反應一樣地一邊仰視，嘴愛撫性器官的那樣異樣。 用手揉進根部的珠子，在嘴裡膨脹，從顫抖的雄性那裡離開一次。

「ちゅ、ん...... 啊，真可愛啊」

「吵死了...... 啊」

尖端的福爾摩斯用手指尖尖尖刺著嘴巴發出了反駁的聲音，再次，被嘴內引導，發出了尖銳的聲音。

「嗯，啊...... 哎、哎呀、啊...... 哎呀，六嘎，走，嗯哼！ 」

象被吸，催促一樣地解開了到他的口中。 把流入嘴裡的液體吞下，離開了臉。

「所謂精液就是這種味道嗎......」

用手背擦著嘴巴，對著深深地說出來的福爾摩斯臉通紅。

「別一言不發」

一屁股坐在瓷磚上。 懷著羞恥，低著頭，伸出手，抓住他的手。

「夏洛克，那個，我也是......」

「不用勉強。 剛才也說過，射精的方法不需要口交」

雖然說用別的方法也可以，但還是坐在福爾摩斯面前，觸摸著緩緩上升的雄性。

「明明是你幹的。 不做是不對的吧？ 」

從手傳來的熱度。 無法正視對方的臉。

不要用紅臉羞澀的表情表達自己的主張。 反而，一想到能犯他的嘴，就興奮。

「我明白了，稍微離開一點。 」

拿著淋浴頭，在下半身澆上熱水。 我想就這樣，包含在口中到底是討厭,不過。 用噴嘴對準莫利亞蒂。

「那麼......」

淺色之雄。 形狀也跟自己看起來不一樣。 用手包裹，上下搓，轉皮，露出臉來，輕輕地吻了一下淡色的那個。

（明明還沒有完全勃起，這麼大...... ）

嘴裡叼著這樣的東西等躊躇不決，像他做了一樣引導到嘴裡。 因為熱度和大小而進入喉嚨深處，嗆得張開嘴。

「呵呵，呵呵」

「所以，不要勉強自己......」

梳著銀色頭髮的手。 溫柔的聲音搖晃著腦袋，叼著嘴。 一次覺悟到嘴裡含著一切很難，舔遍全身，只含在嘴裡，舔去滲出的先行液體，催促吸附。

「嗯嗯...... 嗯，哼...... 嗯、ちゅ」

如果合起口，龜頭在喉嚨的粘膜裡(上)摩擦，在顫抖和口中顫動，滲出粘液。 雖然不能從根本上得到，但他揉搓著像自己一樣沉甸甸的根本膨脹，一邊感到痛苦一邊動腦筋，持續著口淫。

「...... 啊，詹姆斯」

大概是抓住了訣竅吧，雖然笨拙但還是俯視著用嘴愛撫的莫利特，擾亂了呼吸。 只是說他在嘴裡服務，福爾摩斯受不了。 如果洩氣，達到了。

「嗯...... 啊」

氣喘吁吁地長得更大的雄性。 顯然接近頂峰。

將舌頭收納在尖端的窪坑裡，舔著擦拭，然後慢慢地吸入的話，就會呼哧呼哧地吐出粘著的液體。

「嗚嗚嗚嗚！ 」

停留在嘴裡，一點點吞下。 青澀的味道皺起眉頭，一邊快要吐出來一邊咽下，脫口而出。

「啊......」

淡藍色的眼睛是淚眼。 如果第一次品嘗到精液的味道，發出聲音的話，大概是從衛生間帶來的吧。 往杯子裡倒水，然後端出馬裡亞蒂。

「因為不是什麼好東西。 衣服穿起來很舒服」

「嗯......」

坦率地接受，嘴裡含著水。 漱口，流出精液的味道，站起來。

「福爾摩斯，那個......」

「我先出去。 在你的身後再一次沐浴吧」

從莫里亞蒂手中取出杯子，從房間裡走出去。 還有淋浴水聲在迴響的空間。 只是叼著他的性器，愛撫著，自己的中心慢慢地勃起了。

（我到底怎麼了...... ）

轉換頭，為了讓熱度降溫，開始清潔身體。

我斜眼望著因熱氣而陰沉的浴室，輕輕披上襯衫站在監視器前。 監視器下面有兩個小瓶子。

「瓶子裡面是媚藥。 選一個喝」

「做愛？ 」

雖然沒有寫出來，但是如果以確認是否可以這樣做的意思問的話，文章就會被追加。

「二十次不行。 完成後，發出最後的指示」

（二十次，或者...... ）

所以才會有藥物吧。 考慮到莫里亞蒂的肉體年齡，應該很嚴峻吧。 如果只有在伴隨射精的絕頂才能被認可，但是。

「果然，明天比較好啊......」

我來這個房間已經過了幾個小時。 恐怕，是夜晚的時間帶。

被放在床的對面的牆壁。 在放置櫃子和冰箱之前站起來，確認裡面有包裝好的麵包等食品和塑膠瓶的水分，可以停留幾天。 作為從者的自己和他，即使沒有那樣的東西魔力被供給，也沒有障礙,不過。

（到這裡來，策劃這個的是老闆吧。 你是想讓我和教授成為戀人嗎？ 或者，是要作為刑部公主描繪的東西的資料嗎？ 不管怎麼說，都合適）

宿敵的立場。 他被特別抓住了。 雖然嘴上說討厭，嘴上說討厭，結果還是贏不了福爾摩斯。 有不能違抗的地方。 不能逃避。

對於福爾摩斯來說，他是無法割捨的存在。 他所不在的世界，就如同過於無聊而死去。 被製造出謎團的他吸引，戀慕著。 可以說我愛你。 莫利亞蒂也一樣。

躺在床上。 抬頭看天花板，閉上眼睛想等他回來。

洗完身體，把袖子穿過洗手間的浴袍。 一邊用毛巾擦頭髮的水分，一邊走到房間外面。 看到躺在床上的福爾摩斯的身影，松了一口氣。

「福爾摩斯」

如果叫他的名字，就會睜開眼睛。 把躺著的上半身扶起來。

「啊，出來了。 你也看看吧。 下列指令已發出」

用淋浴的熱水暖和了，從浴衣的合起眼窺視的皮膚淺紅色。 也許是因為濕漉漉的頭髮，總覺得看上去很幼稚。

（你也有這種樣子嗎...... ）

不知道私人時間莫里亞蒂的福爾摩斯一邊這樣想著，一邊下了床。 我一邊不怎麼看他，一邊朝著浴室走去。

目送著消失在洗手間更衣室的福爾摩斯，走到監視器前。 在寫著的文字上，血從臉上流下來。

「這、這種、不行......」

即使使用了媚藥，二十次的次數。 如果是年輕的福爾摩斯，十次左右沒有問題吧。 莫利亞蒂不同。 年老的肉體。 並不是完全變得不能,不過，那樣能好多次吐出精力的那樣，機能很難說萬全。

搖搖晃晃地回到床上，坐下。 怎麼想都想不到自己能幹十次了。

「對了。 福爾摩斯，15次左右帥就行了。 那樣的話......」

五次左右的話，總會有辦法的。 為了那個我考慮該怎麼做。 兩個人喝了準備好的媚藥，形成發情狀態。 用手和嘴刺激他的雄性就行了。 但是，應該說是男性的性格嗎？ 得到插入的快樂是最好的。

（我抱著夏洛克？ 無法預料啊。 無法想像夏洛克會抱著我。 那麼兇惡的東西怎麼會進我的肛門...... ）

用嘴服務也很辛苦。 很難把所有的東西都含在嘴裡。 話雖如此，年輕的是他，體力也是理所當然的。

一邊思考著，一邊打開了床邊的櫃子。 裡面放著各種各樣的玩具。 得到其中之一。

「擴張，貫徹自慰大廳的話，就算我沒打過招呼，在福爾摩斯也能賺到回數......」

如果把玩具插入直腸內的話，就能適應它的大小，放入那個兇惡的東西。 讓他處理次數比較好。

幾個小球體連在一起的玩具。 這就是所謂的「肛門珍珠」吧。 將潤滑油瓶傾斜浸濕後，脫下內衣在床上豎起膝蓋，雙腳張開。 一個，又一個，埋在屁股孔裡。

「...... 呃、く、ん...... 嗯」

在咕嘟咕嘟、咕嘟咕嘟地被吞噬的過程中，從乒乓球那麼大的東西中，小小的東西和各種各樣的大小相連的球體壓迫著腸內。 摩擦，侵入的異物讓人噁心。

你為什麼做這種事？ 自己所做的事也有害羞的，讓人無法忍受。 那也不是為了和福爾摩斯做性行為，而是為了從這個房間出來，説明主人。

「嗚、唔......」

從內側推廣內藏的球體。 討厭隨著內膜的嘎吱嘎吱地移動。 到了這個年齡，而且作為servant直到再次出生都不想知道。

聽到嘩啦一聲掉在地板上的聲音，臉朝那邊一看，站著只穿著上半身裸體內衣的福爾摩斯。 腳下擦著頭髮的水分的毛巾。 落下的黑髮。

「呵，福爾摩斯！ 」

到底是從什麼時候開始看的？ 在枯萎的性器官下，從屁股上還沒有被喝的連成一串的球體。 我明白你在幹什麼。

從浴室出來的福爾摩斯，看到莫里亞蒂的癡態，聽到了有什麼東西斷了的聲音。 一溜煙地走到監視器前，拿起兩個小瓶，上床。

打開一瓶小瓶，把裡面的東西含在嘴裡就和莫利亞蒂親嘴。 用嘴對嘴喂獻媚藥的那樣，灌入。

「嗯...... 嗚、噗、福爾摩斯！ 」

一眼瞪著對方說要幹什麼，但福爾摩斯毫不理會地打開另一個瓶子，一口氣喝幹了裡面的東西，把瓶子放了出去。

「本來打算明天的。 」

耀眼的翡翠雙眸。 他像野獸一樣，莫利亞蒂的嘴裡發出了悲鳴。

「嘿！ 」

在床上向後移動,不過，福爾摩斯的手抓住象尾巴一樣伸長的玩具的前端。

「據說上了年紀前列腺就會肥大化。 你知道你在幹嗎？ 」

「不是的，你更會射精，所以就拜託你了......」

詢問的聲音和逼近的身姿，都只有恐怖。 福爾摩斯說的事等，不知道。

「啊。 原來如此」

莫利亞蒂是如何親自設計玩具的，體察他的想法，提高口角。

「你也來試試吧。 以幹有機主義的形式呢」

一下子拉開了玩具，一口氣拉了出來。 大小不一的球體伴隨著粘液從腸內出來。 一邊擦著牆壁。

「啊啊啊啊啊！ 」

這種刺激散落在莫利亞蒂下腹部的白濁液。 福爾摩斯臉上浮現出天真無邪的笑容，像是要打濕自己的肚子一樣。

「你看，哪怕是鹿也能開刀吧？ 」

福爾摩斯輕輕地撫摸著飛散在薄薄的腹部的白色。 一邊粗暴的呼吸著他的手的觸感，一邊張開嘴。

「哎呀...... 啊，不行......。 你的、什麼......」

我不能接受那樣的福爾摩斯的。 我知道那個膨脹率有多熱。

或者，對於後孔處出現的熱度聲音出來了。 福爾摩斯的性器。 充滿欲望的絕品。

「不，不是勉強。 我的詹姆斯」

壓住腰，使勁推進去。 撬開狹窄的入口，熱量侵入了內部。 性器官被插入直腸內。

「太好了！ 」

大小和玩具不能比。 強烈的壓迫感和痛苦。 同時感受到的是焦急的感覺。 被推到最裡面，睜開眼睛。

「─────ッ！ 」

被貫穿深處，屏住呼吸。 福爾摩斯的手推了下腹部。

「哈哈！ 」

吐氣。 輕撫著咳嗽的莫里亞蒂的頭部的手。

「你看，進來了。 」

高興地笑的臉。 象欣喜侵入了直腸內一樣地撫摸薄的肚子。 很可愛。

「啊，啊...... 啊，滴溜，滴溜...... 咦，為什麼，這樣......」

你癢嗎？ 又熱又潮。 被埋到深處的東西，除了痛苦和痛苦以外也會帶來。

「不疼嗎？ 藥很有效。 被嚴加管束......」

在尖端挖出圓滾滾的深處般捏造的熱度，圍繞著肉體是過強的快樂。

「哎，啊，啊！ 」

視野邊緣迸出火花。 在裡面被內膜摩擦，被卡住，依靠在前面的身體。 與自然變得深的結合kun，龜頭碰到裡面的牆。

「啊啊啊啊！ 」

「可哥，打開後，我的一切都會進入」

讓坐在床上的福爾摩斯上面的姿勢。 由於莫里亞蒂的體重而沉沒。 更深，楔子被打入。

「啊啊啊啊啊！ 」

仰起身子叫喊。 沒有疼痛。 有的是熱和融化的感覺。 沒有腳的感覺。 不知道眼前的福爾摩斯和快樂。

「しゃろく、しゃーろくう」

為了尋求救贖，對著呼喚了好幾次的聲音微笑著。 對結腸吸附的感覺深深的地方吐出了欲望。

「...... 嗚」

「啊，啊啊啊！ 」

感到從腹部深處注入的液體中發出聲音的莫利亞蒂，也毫不吐露欲望地迎來絕頂。 緊緊地抱住福爾摩斯的背，戰戰兢兢地顫抖。

「很舒服吧？ 詹姆斯」

結腸的觸感也馬上緊緊地勒緊竿子的直腸，傳達著快樂。 只是緩慢地搖動著腰，受不了。 可能是因為媚藥的效果使得靈敏度提高的緣故吧。

「啊，啊...... 啊、好惡心、好惡心...... 哎，好酷，哎呀，好酷」

被搖晃，被楔子摩擦，快樂支配。 破破爛爛的流著眼淚，莫利亞蒂也在無意識中在福爾摩斯上搖動著腰。 不要錯過無可奈何的喜悅，置身于長久的絕頂。

「恩...... 啊啊，真是的，是XXX嗎，不明白喵，喂」

理性和自我都沒有殘留。 肉體的感覺也很模糊。 只是接受快感，其他的感覺不明白。 化成泥巴，只是為了確認對方就在眼前而豎起指甲。

「...... 啊，啊，停不下來，哦？ 」

肚子深處迸發出來，親吻了臉頰。 無論達到或達到，體溫都會復蘇。 多少，是強有力的媚藥，用微微地取回了的理性實感。

「我會抱緊你。 雖然感覺過多，已經無法理解了」

「啊...... 啊，恩，啊，是吧......」

濕潤的眼睛。 淫亂地，有由於眼淚和口水變得亂七八糟的臉。 淫靡的姿態。 系著浴衣的繩子鬆開了，露出肩膀，親吻鎖骨附近，吸了一下，那裡散落了憂血痕。

「恩啊」

「嗯。 我的、我的」

看上去像是所有印記，滿足地笑著，搖晃著腰。 對使之再開始了律動的福爾摩斯，從moriatty的口被發出喘息的聲音。

「哇，啊...... 嘿，嗯...... 啊，啊」

從下面被推上，被攪動，在福爾摩斯上跳舞。 散亂的頭髮、染成淡紅色的皮膚、站立在背上的指甲微微的疼痛，對於福爾摩斯來說只能是煽動欲望的東西。

一個接一個地來到的絕頂的波浪。 傾注于對方之中。 薄薄的肚子被吐出的精液鼓起的時候，終於媚藥的效果斷了。

身體交給了遲來的疲勞感，身體緊密相連的狀態下兩人的身體沉入床單中。

「肚子好痛。 非常、非常」

抱著枕頭，遞給面色蒼白的莫利亞蒂的瓶子。 寫著整腸劑。 打開瓶子，拿出藥片放在嘴裡，吞下。

「果然沒有濕敷」

「死亡約翰......」

只是準備了整腸劑，房間準備得很周到。 亂七八糟的床角，在沒有髒的地方變小的莫利亞蒂。 站在他面前的福爾摩斯。

「雖然沒有數過次數，但已經達成了吧。 監視器漆黑一片」

「如果不是那樣的話，會很困擾的？ 因為到阿拉菲夫為止喪失的東西太大了！ 」

含淚的莫利亞蒂。 也有打開了不想知道的門的現狀。

「那樣地呼喚我，明明喘息著心情舒暢。 」

「煩惱」

「明明很可愛」

「閉嘴！ 」

福爾摩斯躲開被扔過來的枕頭，但他並沒有錯過臉色通紅的莫里亞蒂。 從穿亂了的浴衣的間隙能看見的鬱血痕。

「不是很好嗎。 完成最後的命令吧」

他無法從床上移動，福爾摩斯走到監視器前。 如果移動，則顯示的文面。 看到那個，突然浮現出笑容。

"Professor"

抱起床上的他，搬到監視器前。 為了抵抗由於腰的疼痛不能動的狀態，老實地被搬運了的mority，對監視器被寫了的文章，瞪圓了眼。

「哈？ 」

「我覺得很有趣。 在和老闆簽訂契約的時候，在現場和你成為伴侶」

對完成指示的事不抵抗的福爾摩斯，不隱藏動搖，凝固著。 在脖子後面挽著胳膊，想了一會兒。

「恐怕沒有下次了。 你和我雖是宿敵，卻能這樣在一起。 不是卡地亞的召喚儀式，正規的東西即使你和我被叫了記憶也不會繼承。 在破火山口的主人的身邊，與你相遇、結合的記憶等」

這也可以說是一種奇跡。 作為戀愛感情使之昇華，雖說是被安排了的計畫上，有肉體關係。

「嘛，嗯。 話說回來，你什麼時候開始注意到這是老闆們的企圖？ 」

直到最後的最後，對於沒有注意到的莫利亞蒂的死心的臉，突然明朗地笑了。

「啊，一開始就覺得不是這樣的。 我確信的是，指令說二十次不行」

「～～～～っ！ 」

把通紅的臉埋在肩上。 連耳朵都紅了。

「那麼，能成為我的伴侶嗎？ 詹姆斯」

「啊啊啊啊，能不能讓我說出來？ 如果不喜歡你就不會做那種事」

梳銀絲的手指。 提高聲音，抬起臉的moriaty。 大概是在凝視著吧，淡藍色的眼睛濕潤著，沒有魄力。

「是啊。 我心愛的人」

聽到了被只是觸碰的接吻的二人，嘎吱，解鎖的聲音。

「最後的條件。 請跟我結婚」


End file.
